Morgan Stanos
"' You say the Forsaken attacked our settlement? How many wounded? '" (Work in progress) Morgan, a recent recruit of the Church of the Holy Light fairing from Lordaeron, is a physician, surgeon and diplomatic attache of the Argent Dawn who has tended the wounded since the early days of the Third War, when he lost his family during the Battle of Darrowshire. Now an initiate Paladin, Morgan looks forward to contributing in the push of the Alliance and its allies to reclaim the lands of Lordaeron and liberate them from the grip of both Forsaken and Scourge. Personality Usually sober and somber in spirit and body, Morgan can also be good-natured and cordial. Those who know him closely might sense the type of stillness of character that originates in an ordered childhood without too many hardships; but also the contemplative and solitary inclination with a hint of agitation that comes from an early adulthood filled with despair, calamity, death. His gaze is straight-forward, determined, unblinking. Physical Appearance Morgan is over six feet tall, broad-shouldered and overall fit after years of military training. No significant scars or deformities are visible. His hands show a childhood very away from the calluses that come from working on the farms or the furnace. He inherited the high cheeks and golden hair of his mother, common in Eastern Lordaeron, and fashions a short haircut with a heavy beard that requires infrequent attention. His bush eyebrows are expressive, announcing to the world around him any variation of judgemental, jovial or other moods. His light blue eyes are attentive and curious, and have been described as intimidating. Background Dylena Stanos, a Lordaeron physician based out of Hearthglen, gave birth to Morgan, a healthy boy of golden hair, in the Spring of the Year 582 of the King's Calendar, 10 years before the opening of the Dark Portal. She names him after her own brother, Morgan Sarkhoff, an herbalist from Gahrron’s Quickening. Dylena's husband, Grevol, works as one of the scribes for Tirion Fordring, Lord of Hearthglen, and Morgan is raised surrounded by the smell of drying herbs and fresh ink. A Formative Adolescence (3-19 ADP) Morgan's little sister Iona was born 13 years afterwards, just before the start of the Second War. Shortly afterwards Dylena answers the call to arms after the orcish invasions start, and Grevol is left in charge of the Stanos' young offspring. Now a teenager, Morgan spends long hours under his father’s supervision and becomes an apprentice scribe. As the Horde’s war efforts advance, advancing through Hillsbrad Foothills, Hinterlands and Quel’Thalas, Morgan also starts his formal martial training under the close watch of the master of arms of both Hearthglen and the Marris state, where his father travels often to curate for Ranger Lord Nathanos Marris’s scribing needs. Morgan befriends Stephon Marris, Nathanos’ cousin, who is his same age. After years of campaigns tending the wounded and provisioning drugs and potions, in 8 ADP Dylena returns home to Grevol and her two children, although her wanderlust gets on the way after just a few weeks. Morgan is now a grown man and decides to join her mother in her travels. For several years, he supports her travels by documenting Lordaeron's surgical practices, as well coordinating In 18 ADP, right after Gilneas, Silvermoon and Stromgarde secede from Lordaeron and end the time of the Great Alliance, Grevol Stanos becomes ill. Morgan is asked to fill his post at the Hearthglen Keep, and Dylena ends her traveling days to take care of her husband and her still-young daughter. Destruction, Creation (20 ADP) In 20 ADP, Kel’Thuzad and the Cult of the Damned released the Plague of Undeath upon Lordaeron. The ranks of the Undead swiped across the land of Lordaeron as Prince Arthas Menethil took up the fight against them. After Hearthglen was targeted with plagued grain and the Prince slayed the infected, Morgan decides to take his family away from the chaos that ensued and they all take refuge at the Marris Stead. Unbeknownst to him, the Battle of Darrowshire and subsequent attack on Marris Stead by Marduk Blackpool, death knight of the Scourge, changed his life forever. Blackpool’s forces massacred everyone in Darrowshire, and then took over the manor of Nathanos Marris, Lordaeron's Ranger Lord. Morgan was left for dead as the stead burned around him. When he regained consciousness, disoriented but pretty much unharmed, he looked for his family and realized they have already died violently. He spent hours burying them and the other victims of the attack, sitting by the mounds of dirt as he tried to focus his mind. When the shock wore off, he decided to head towards Darrowshire, where destruction. The town was still blanketed in smoke, and a few survivors where scattered around its ruins. Morgan organized them and led them towards Light's Hope Chapel, where other groups have been gathering following the destruction of Eastweald, which was to turn into Eastern Plaguelands in the following weeks. Morgan coped with the destruction of what had been his land by tending the wounded and organizing the refugees coming to the Chapel, but the situation only became direr with time: when Prince Arthas lost his soul to the cursed runeblade Frostmourne and returned to Lordaeron, he slayed most of the leaders of the Silver Hand, among others Uther the Lightbringer and Gavinrad the Dire. Alexandros Mograine, one of the few remaining leaders of the Silver Hand, was slain by his son Renault after the influence of Lord Commander Saidan Dathrohan, one of the remaining leaders of the Silver Hand. Mograine’s soul was corrupted and so was his weapon, Ashbringer, which was seen as the ultimate line of defense against the Scourge. Morgan realized the Silver Hand was no more. Lord Commander Dathrohan reorganized what remained of the Order of the Silver Hand into the Scarlet Crusade. Nevertheless, its fanaticism drove away other paladins like Lord Raymond George, Lord Maxwell Tyrosus and Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff, who view the order as immoral and excessively zealous. Eventually, Lord George and Lord Tyrosus formed the Argent Dawn, based in Light's Hope Chapel. Morgan, who had got to know Lord Tyrosus for weeks, joined their ranks and became a field medic in battles and skirmishes against the Scourge. Shedding New Light (21-25 ADP) In 21 ADP, Morgan continued to tend wounded troops while progressing on his martial training. His skills as a scribe also allowed him to travel with Duke Zverenhoff as part of the Argent Dawn’s diplomatic trips across the Eastern Kingdoms. He helped registering events such as the evacuation of Gnomeregan after the city was lost to the trogg invasion during the Third War. So little was known to gnome history previous to that, even by the own gnomes, that Morgan became more and more interested in unearthing its past. In the same way, Morgan's constant trips to the Ironforge Library made him a close acquaintance of the Magellas brothers, Muninn and Tomli. They all shared a passion for history, and Morgan gained invaluable insights from Brann Bronzebeard's travels around Azeroth and about many of the projects the Explorer's Guild was carrying out. His prowess in combat was never put to too much use until 23 ADP, when Kirkessen the Zealous, a powerful Lich of the Scourge, attacked Light’s Hope Chapel during the Siege of the Sanguine. Despite all odds, the Argent Dawn repelled the attack, and every man and women who was able to raise a sword took part in the defense of the sacred place. When the situation looked direst, Morgan summoned the light and smote it against the Undead troops. After years based out of Light’s Hope Chapel working as a surgeon, assisting the Argent Dawn in their efforts against the Scourge and the newly organized Forsaken domain, Morgan’s connection with the Light grew slowly but surely. He brought up to Lord Tyrosus his desire to become a Paladin and use the light to fight for the Alliance and protect the weak and the wounded. Lord Tyrosus granted Morgan’s request and sent him on his way to Kingdom of Stormwind, where he was to enroll as a novice at Northshire Abbey. He would spend a year strengthening his attachment to the Light an its ways, while heading often to Stormwind to handle businesses between the Argent Dawn and the Cathedral of Light. In 25 ADP, after King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind was kidnapped and Bolvar Fordragon became Regent-Lord of Kingdom, Morgan ended his training and readied himself to enter the ranks of the Alliance as a full-fledged Paladin and go back to Lordaeron to turn the tide of history… Current Events (Morgan's exploits will continue very soon) Additional Information You May Know Him If... * You frequent Elwynn Forest or Stormwind City * You lived in Hearthglen or Eastern Lordaeron before or during the events of the Third War * You are connected to the Order of the Silver Hand, history and archaeology, or battlefield medicine. Trivia * As a child, Morgan enjoyed fishing trips to the quiet shores of the Thondroril River and Lake Darrowmere * Although the library at Hearthglen was destroyed during the attacks of the Scourge in the Third War, Morgan has been able to expand the book collections of Light Hope's Chapel, Northshire Abbey and even Stormwind. In the latter, Morgan keeps a small personal compilation of significant books, like [https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Davil%27s_Libram Davil's Libram] , the Annals of Darrowshire, or Brann Bronzebeard's [https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Lands_of_Mystery Lands of Mystery] volumes. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Righteous Reclamation